infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Koguru Tetsua
Full name:''Koguru Tetsua ''Pronunciation: Koh goo ru(roll the r). Tet su ya Nickname(s) or Alias: '' ''Occupation: Anything to get money, sometimes he will work, other time he will steal it all depends on how he is feeling at the time. Gender: Male Species: Onmyoji Age: ''19 ''City or town of birth: Some small village not apart of any of the quandrants in particular. Currently lives: Languages spoken: Native language: Relationship Status: None or many depends on how you look at it. Height: 5, 10 Weight: 145 Figure/build: Lean, completely muscle, little to no fat. Hair color: Jet black Hairstyle: Normally long with two bangs on either side of his head with a ponytail in the back. Facial Hairstyle: No facial hair Eye color: Dark purple, or inkish colored Skin/fur/etc color: ''Slightly tan. ''Tattoos: None Piercings: None Scars/distinguishing marks: Preferred style of clothing: Layered black kimono or robe, with baggy bottoms, flexible footwear and foot wraps and shin wraps, no to mention special gloves and arms wraps. Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: His sword and obsidion thread. Personality: Koguru is in it for himself, he does what he wants when he wants. He is the picture that you get when looking up the word asshole. He doesn't care for friendship all he cares about is living until the next day and enjoying himself while he is at it. Because of his upbringing he has a somewhat violent nature and a thirst to take what ever he wants, by force or cunning. Think of Vegita. Positive Traits: ''Hahaha, positive traits. ''Negative Traits: Egotistical, uncaring, violent, shrewd, sexist, womanizing, tendency to steal, likes to cause trouble, get into trouble. Anything that has to do with trouble you bet that he has some hand in it. Passive or Aggressive attitude?: Aggressive you'll know when you have upset his for sure. Fighting skills/techniques: '' ''Special skills/magical powers/etc: '' Wire proficiency ''Weapon of choice (if any): '' ''Obsidion thread: His primary weapon of choice for its versatile nature, he can swing around with it making it great for locomotion and agility, it can subdue and capture even work as trap line and security and it is otherworldly in its sharpness being able to cut through even steel gives it not only great offence but when warped around his forearms, shins and gloves in their carry positions they can acts as even a sort of mail, keeping him from getting cut. The threads are made from particularly fine hair from a woman, they then are soaked in special oils to give them rediculous strength. A long Japanese style hatchet acts as his close quarters weapon, it is optimized for chopping and is shaped like a machete with out a point, he also likes it for it versatile nature, working as a tool and weapon in many cases. Weaknesses in combat: He is self taught with no formal training he makes many obvious mistakes. Strengths in combat: Being self taught gives him an air of unpredictability. While he is self taught, traveling on his own has gave him a lot of experience in fighting so he has a decent idea of what works and what does not. Parents' names: Parents' Status: Mother is still alive father is dead and gone. Siblings: He has a younger brother that he has yet to run into. Important Relatives: '' ''Partner/Spouse: '' ''Children:''None ''Pets: None Enemies: Other humans who decide thay dont like him much. Orgin: In a world where demons run free what exactly makes a human? Something to do with physiology no doubt, one could argue a human in comparison to a demon cannot by normal means use powers, are weaker generally, often all humans look roughly the same while demons are widely varied. These are all valid point no doubt, however, Koguru is not bound by this logic. Certain points in a person’s life will shape who they are for the rest of it, this is a recounting of what happened the fateful day that Koguru changed mentally forever. “Kick his ass!” “Don't let him just beat you fight back!” “Beat the shit out of him” “Don’t let him get up!” Came the shouts of young children in an open field, all seemingly circled around something, upon closer inspection two children were fighting. They were both equal in age but one was far advanced physically than the other, Koguru was unfortunately the smaller child, and against this mountain of a boy he now fought he stood little chance in a fair fight, but he didn't fight fair. You see this wasn't his first fight the children in his remote village had been picking on him since the day he could remember, the reason for the start of the teasing isn't exactly known but most likely it had to do with him being an outsider. His mother and he had moved here to get away from his father, who, while nice and kind hearted couldn't keep his pants up and his mother simply had had enough. On the day of his arrival every child seemed to form an alliance against him, bullies and the children normally got bullied found a common target, him. He was kind hearted to begin with like his father, but on the first day it quickly became clear that Koguru was no pushover. He was jumped not far from his house after running errands for his mother. It was obvious he wasn't going to win and he indeed lost. He didn't let it slide though and the very next day he attacked one of his former attackers off guard with a rock doing far more damage than what had been done onto him, for he carried the scornful cunning of his mother. Parents caught wind of this and immediately labeled him as violent a little demon they called him, they forbid their children to be around him, even those who had never met him before. That's when it got bad, daily he would come home with bruises from fights where he was normally outnumbered his mother was at first supportive and highly aggressive to the other parents. Though as time went on his own mother began to question the reason for the frequent amounts of fights, maybe her child indeed was a violent child. While he was young this was apparent to him as the mother often told him to stop getting into fights and often apologized to other parents by this point. This day, as he lay on his back getting pummeled by the larger boy he now fought he remembered this, as the children around shouted and cheered at his impending defeat he remembered the torment he had gone through up until this point. He had survived most fights by fighting dirty which only further increased his reputation as “little demon.” None of it had bothered him except last night before the day of the fight. He came home once again bruised, and his mother snapped, she was tired of it she told him he was embarrassing her. He spoke against this but she retaliated with the words. “You are a demon you must be to want to hurt others so much! YOU MUST BE! MY CHILD A DEMON!” She was in hysterics and it was more so stress than an actual belief that she said these words, but her sharp tongue was not dulled by these facts and it cut Koguru down, the last person he could trust, the only person he had ever trusted, seemingly blamed him too and used the common slur of demon that he had associated with the bullies of the village. Though this was still his mother and he still loved her so as she broke down crying he attempted to help her but she immediately made the hand gesture that was meant to ward against evil spirits. That night Koguru did not sleep. Somewhere in his mind during the fight an unconscious decision had been made, that if all he was ever going to be recognized for was a demon he might as well live up to that expectation, and he was going to be the best damn demon there ever was, even if he were but only a human child, in some twisted form of logic he would embrace the slur and make it his own. In a sudden burst of blind fury Koguru kicked the boy in his groin rolled him off of him and quickly slid something from the folds of his clothes and he struck with it, once...twice...thrice...and eventually he stopped blood lay across the field more red than brown covered the dirt at this point. Every child there slowly began to stop cheering yet what had happened had not yet registered on their minds, Koguru had made a shank out of wood last night he knew he would get in a fight again and he wanted to be ready while he had only made it as something to scare the others off it still functioned well enough for the task at hand. It had broken off in the boy's chest and having realized the weapon was useless Koguru discarded it throwing it across the field. Now that it was in the open the harsh reality settled on the children, someone just died. Koguru who was still straddled over the body of the boy was breathing hard, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly, and as the other children began running and screaming he sprung into action tackling another child and smashing his head into the dirt repeatedly. It isn't that he had suddenly gotten stronger it was simply that the children were not used to someone trying to snuff the flame of life from their bodies, Koguru’s manic behavior through them all off guard, and no one wanted to fight him now, their wills had been broken. It didn't take long for a team of adults to return ripping Koguru from the unconscious body of the boy he had just tackled subduing him and taking him home. Here they demanded that he and his mother leave the village or he would be killed his mother appalled by the story she had been told, banished Koguru from the house at only age twelve. He left with no issues, his mind still clouded with rage. At first when the adrenaline left and he realized he was on his own he simply cried, though with time he became used to the freedom. Though the idea of being a demon stuck, he lived by the code of what he figured a demon should, he followed only his rules, and on his journeys picked up a few skills, saw a few things and overall enjoyed the freedom of an outcast, once again in some twisted sort of logic he figured the best way to spite those back at the village was to enjoy exile. Over time ; however, he became increasingly loose minded with what he is. Thinking himself nearly a demon in the skin of a human. The second event to shape who Koguru would grow to be was his encounter with a demon. By this time he was 17 and had just began learning to fight with his particular set of weapons, and at this stage he was highly unskilled. He was also cocky, he took up a bounty on an Oni, the details of his failure are not important other than he got away with his life. However something about the encounter had set something in him. After growing up being called "demon" Koguru had a since of admiration for demon kind, after all they most likely were shunned like he had been the one thing they had that he didnt, was power to go with the exile, after all why would a spider mingle with flies and not eat them? Koguru caught a case of extream admiration for demon kind and developed the mind set that he would try his hardest to become one and if it were not possible he would be the closest thing there was with out being one himself, he wanted to be as powerful as the spider was to the flies, so that they would know fear and respect.